Agua que Quema
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Drabble Collection][Zutara]El agua y el fuego no son imposibles de unir. El fuego derrite el hielo, el agua apaga la llama. Pero aveces, el agua se caletienta hasta hervir.
1. Fuego

**Fuego.**

Miraba su mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, después del agua control. Sus dedos, aún con la sensación de entumecimiento, sentían el calor.

Un calor tan bochornoso, que fuera de su mano, había trepado por cada uno de sus poros. Lenta y suavemente. Era, para su pesar, como la caricia de un nocturno amante.

¿Pero que iba a saber ella de amantes nocturnos? No sabía siquiera con exactitud lo que era amar. Cuando creyó que lo había hecho, no eran más que fantasías de una niña que comienza a conocer el mundo.

Por eso era interesante. También le asustaba.

Era una sensación que había sentido antes, pero de una manera diferente. Era como haberlo vivido sin haberlo hecho. Y sus impulsos, desorientados como ella misma, la llevaron a creer más en la razón. En insistirse de que eso era imposible.

Y como la razón siempre lleva a comprobar hipótesis, volvió a acercarse. Su sigilo propio de una mujer, su silencio reflejo de su alma temerosa. Su mirada, congelada a medias como un glaciar que se derrite, se encargó de escrutarlo con atención.

El príncipe dormía. Pero ella sabía que sólo lo hacía a medias, la tensión en sus hombros dándole la espalda, era el reflejo de alguien que nunca se confía. Y, nuevamente, su corazón dio un vuelco acalorado.

Sus dedos volvieron a encogerse una vez que ella tocó su hombro y una mano le capturó por la muñeca.

Las palabras no fueron mediadas entre ambos, las miradas fueron intercambiadas en lugar de estas. Un glaciar que se derretía y un volcán que hacía erupción. Y en medio de todo esto, el tacto caliente.

Lo sabía ahora, aunque su respuesta fuera errónea, era su mejor salida para no aceptar la realidad.

Era el tacto de un maestro fuego. Caliente. Jamás sería porque estuviera enamorada.

Y eso, para su mala fortuna, sólo era mentirse a sí misma con sus sentimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este es el primer capitulo de una colección de Drabbles. Serán Zutara la mayoría. Acepto ideas, comentarios o escenarios. Soy complaciente.

Nos vemos, dejen reviews (con ideas preferentemente). Besos nn.


	2. Exhalación

_**Exhalación.**_

Aquellos suspiros, tan leves y gráciles, tan desesperadamente lentos habían comenzado a volverle loco.

Uno tras otro y otro más. Entrelazándose, tejiéndose los unos con los otros fuera de su boca y con su aliento. Muy lento.

Ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, taparse los oídos, o meterse bajo su manta podía acallar tal sonido, acabar con la visión, o impedir que quisiera estar ahí para que, después de una exhalación, devorarlos todos.

Quería acallar todos esos delirios convertidos en aliento, estrangular esa fina garganta con el filo de su lengua y no volver a escucharlos a menos de qué él mismo los provocase. Quería que esos suspiros no fueran más que gorriones que trinaran al ritmo de su pasión.

Por ello, y como única forma de calmar su embravecido descontrol, era exhalar.

Exhalaciones leves, gráciles, desesperadamente lentas para contrarrestar los suspiros, sin importar que por momentos estas fueran demasiado exasperadas, que hicieran hervir el aire a su alrededor, porque la visión de ese pecho que subía y que bajaba en un vaivén ligero pero marcado, no pudiera hacer más que una sensual escena.

Y nuevamente ese deseo de cercanía que intentaba esfumar con cada bocanada de aire (calentado por sus caldeados pulmones) no lograba más que el desconsuelo de verse atrapado por ella, que tal vez sería su propia voz el gorrión que trina por salir y decirle tantas cosas y desmentir otro millón más.

Su boca tembló entonces cuando la ultima exhalación e volvió tan frágil como un respiro. No hubo calor, no hubo sentido, sólo una verdad desnuda a sus ojos.

Le exasperaba el arrojo porque no era suyo. Porque su lucha por no caer en sus redes no había sido más que una mentira que lo había llevado a enredarse más y más con sus anzuelos…Se enojaba porque deseaba ser él la razón de sus suspiros.

Jamás entendería que él sí era la razón por la que ella suspiraba.


End file.
